Love Forever, Sakura
by SilverCellistArya
Summary: It's been two years since Lee died.....and Sakura can't get over it....is there anyone who can help her? songficSakuraLee or Sakura Kakashi


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters contained therein. I do however own this fanfic (meaning the plot etc.)

"…"speaking

'…' thinking

My Immortal 

Sakura walked towards the edge of the village, a white lily in her hand. It had been two years since Lee died. She just could not bring herself to let him go. He was hers…she loved him…she still loved him, she knew that with all her heart. As she walked, Evanescence's song My Immortal ran through her head.

…_When you cried I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your tears._

_I held your _

_Hand through all of these years._

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

He really did have all of her. She felt like she really couldn't live without him. If it weren't for her friends and her sensei, she would've killed herself already. Her friends and sensei wouldn't or rather couldn't allow her to. 'It goes against every fibre of their being.' her sensei once told her. They loved her and she loved them, but Lee was practically her reason for living. She couldn't continue without him…

… _These wounds don't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

…_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away_

All the sanity in me… 

She knew that it was a really old song. But she loved I nonetheless, it reminded her of what Lee was and would forever be to her. She allowed the lyrics to flow through her head like a cool peaceful river.

She had reached his grave by now. As she looked at the headstone, her eyes welled up with gigantic tears. She fell to the base of it, clutching it as though if she were to let go, she would die. She just couldn't let him slip away like that.

…_I've tried_

_So hard to tell_

_Myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

I've been alone all along… 

'Lee would want me to go on with my life…'

"I'm sorry Lee…I just cant, "she mumbled, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks and sobs racking her frame.

"You know he would want you to Sakura…"

She turned around sharply. In her disoriented state, while turning around, she had twisted her ankle.

"Ow! Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here!?"

"Are you ok?" he said kneeling beside her in the soil.

"I'll be fine…"she responded. Then she burst into a fresh wave of tears (once again).

Kakashi pulled her into his arms until she calmed down a bit. He then he took her chins into his hand and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Sakura, letting go of someone is not as easy as you want it to be."

"It's been two years sensei! Why can't I get over this!?"

"Because you were close to him…you loved him and he loved you…its not that easy…it's almost impossible…"

"You know, before he died…with his last breath he made me promise that I would go on without him…that I would always live in the present and not the pass…but I can't sensei…I just cant!" she said, her eyes welling up again.

"Sakura, you have your friends backing you…you have me backing you…you're gonna take your time and get over this...it's not impossible when you have your friends helping you…he's still with you, you know…he never really left…"

Kakashi pulled her into his arms again and they just sat there for a while, him holding her, she clutching onto his shirt. Then turning around, Sakura placed the lily she had brought for Lee at the base of his headstone. She rose to her knees and Kakashi-sensei stood to help her up. She was in the process of standing when she fell. Kakashi's reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Guess I forgot about that," she said more to herself than to him.

"Guess you did," he replied with a slight smile on his face.

He reached down and lifted her into his arms.

"Kakashi- sensei!"

"Sakura, you've been more than enough today than one person should go through in a year. Plus you can't walk on that ankle, it's getting swollen."

Sakura relaxed in his arms and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder.

'Kakashi-sensei is right…I do have my friends…and Lee wouldn't want me to hurt myself in the process of getting over his death…Kakashi- sensei will help me………………………………' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

'Kakashi'll always be there for me…'


End file.
